Snape Vs Durseley
by CatWriter
Summary: Summer after Year 5, has not gone well for Harry, abandoned to his relatives, his friends have left and he is complete alone, abuse hits new heights and guilt is destroying. When rescues comes only a radical treatment can save him. SSRL Courtroom Drama


Snape Vs Dursley

_Summary_: The summer after fifth year Harry Potter was a very depressed young man. He lost the one adult he trusted most in the world. His friends had abandoned him and he was once again sent back to his less than loving relatives. He was a boy racked with guilt and anger but most of all he was a boy alone with a brutal family and apparently no hope of rescue. What happens with the abuse gets so bad that the only answer is a radical treatment that changes the boy forever. Snape attempts to adopt harry fic. I'm not saying he does and I'm not saying he doesn't. Read and find out. WARNING: CHILD ABUSE and SOME Sexual abuse IN THIS STORY. Possible Slash, SSRL

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and Crew and if I did, you would not be reading this for free.

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoy this story, I've been meaning to write it for months, and now here is the first chapter.

Chapter 1

Grief and Pain

Harry sat by his window. The bars were back this summer; he had sent Hedwig to Hermione for the summer. Harry Potter sat by his window and watched the summer rainfall, his shirt still damp for weeding the garden in the rain. He'd been home from school for over a week, and not once had he been fed, nor did he desire to be fed, it was just punishment for his crime, his stupidity. His beloved godfather was dead, and the blame for his death lay at the feet of five people.

Albus Dumbledore was one of the people to blame for Sirius' death, Dumbledore and his infernal secrets. Harry thought, 'Why did the man not tell me the prophecy sooner? What the heck difference does it make if Voldemort knew the prophecy? I'm already on the top of his 'hit' parade. If Dumbledore was so afraid of Voldemort getting the secret from my mind then why tell me after Sirius was dead? Why not just tell me the part that Voldemort already knows and leave it at that. There was no need for this whole fiasco if Dumbledore didn't love to play, 'I've got a secret so bloody much.' Harry thought furiously.

The next person to blame was Kreacher the Black family house-elf. 'Lying ruddy elf, why couldn't that stinking elf had told the truth for once in it's miserable life, if it would have just said that Sirius was home I wouldn't have fallen for that false vision, heck we could have set a trap and probably got more death eaters than we did, and maybe my friends wouldn't been hurt and wouldn't have abandoned me now. Bloody hell. I hate that elf.' Harry thought.

Third person to blame for Sirius' death was Bellatrix LeStrange. 'I will kill that bitch. She had to keep taunting him. She fired the hex that made him fall through the veil. She took him away. I'll have her HEART for that!'

The fourth person to blame broke Harry's heart for it was Sirius himself. 'God, Siri why couldn't you take the duel seriously; why couldn't you have stayed home like everyone told you too? Sirius, why did you have to leave me? I don't care if I never got out of here, I would be happy here if I knew you were out there somewhere safe and sound. Why, Siri? I know you were going nuts staying in that house all the time, I know because I'm going nuts staying in this one. But you should have kept yourself safe for me. You were my strength, you were more than a connection to my parents, Siri, you were my parent. The only adult he saw me as Harry, a teenager, a kid, not as some weapon, not as some burden, not as some pitiful orphan, you saw as me as Harry, and god how I love you for it. Remus is good and I love him too, but he keeps a distance from me like he's afraid he'll hurt me or something. You never did, you hugged me, and loved me and treated me like a son. Remus treats me like a nephew, though not like Uncle Vernon does, thank goodness.

The last person to blame for Sirius' death was the most painful of all, Harry himself. 'Everyday, I wonder why didn't I listen to Hermione when she said it was a trap. My fault, I'm so sorry Siri. I did this to you. The others played a role but I'm the one who had to ride the rescue. I should have waited; I should have made someone listen to me. I should have remembered that Kreacher hates you. I should have remembered the DAMN MIRROR! I'm so sorry. I know you have to be happy to be with Mum and Dad, but I miss you so much. I love Mum and Dad, I do but I don't remember them. They are people in pictures and lovely stories to me, but you were real. You were hugs, and laughs, and a fiery temper. You were warm and funny, and I loved you, and now… and now… your gone. And I'm at fault. I don't even blame Tom, I didn't have fall into his trap, and everyone told me it was trap, so it's my fault, and yours and the others. Curse all of us. At least, I'm paying for my part.' Harry rubbed his cracked ribs. 'And I'll take whatever other punishment I have coming, I deserve it. I had a part in killing the only really good thing in my life.' Tears rolled down his face mixed with the dirty from the rain.

"BOY! Get down here!" Yelled Vernon.

Harry wiped his face and ran down the stairs as fast his pained ribs would allow. "Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

Punch. The fist came out of nowhere as far as Harry could discern. His Uncle rained blows him like the weather had water on him an hour before. By the time his Uncle was done Harry was a black and blue mess on the floor. Vernon picked Harry up by his wet clothes and dragged him to his room. He threw his then unconscious nephew on his bed, and stared at him.

"We going to have us some fun today boy, at least for a few hours, Dudders and Pet went to the movies, a double feature, I even through in some extra money for dinner afterward. They probably won't be back until well after dark." Vernon said in a dangerous voice that would have made Harry shiver had he been conscious.

--------------------

Harry awoke about an hour later, alone in his room. His body hurt and he longed to be unconscious again, he tried to move to find that his hands were tied together to his bed frame. His shirt was gone and he had something in his mouth. He could only make muffled noises. 'What the?' he thought.

The door to the room opened so suddenly it startled Harry. In walked his uncle. "Ah, you're finally awake, now the fun can begin. I'll bet you're wondering what's going on?"

Harry nodded

"Well, Dudders and Pet went to the movies and dinner, a double feature, no less. They'll be gone for hours, heck I even suggested that they stay in a hotel if it go too late, tomorrow is Sunday they can enjoy some mother/son time. And you and I can enjoy some quality time."

Harry paled.

"You told those freaks that we don't treat you well, didn't you?"

Harry shook his head no.

"LIAR!" Vernon screamed and hit Harry across the chess five times with an extention cord. "Every time you lie to me you will get five lashes, then again I may just give you lashes just because I feel like it."

Harry didn't move.

"You told those freaks we didn't treat you right, and now they had the nerve to threaten me?" Five more lashes to Harry chest. Harry's eyes watered and fought desperately not cry.

"NO ONE TELLS ME HOW TO TREAT ANY MEMBER OF THIS HOUSEHOLD!" Ten lashes this time. Harry's chest bled and he couldn't stop the tears in his eyes, still he didn't whimper.

"NOT EVEN THE UNWANTED MURDERERS IN THIS HOUSE!" Vernon rained down more lashes on Harry's chest until the blood pulled on his caved in stomach. Harry prayed he would pass out, he begged whatever deities there be to give him some respite from this pain, but it didn't come. Then his Uncle flipped him over.

"You know boy it's really too bad that ruddy owl of yours isn't here it would have been fun to watch your face as I strangled the life out of the damn thing." Vernon laughed.

------------

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He could have been working Hogwarts but in the summer the school gets a bit lonely and he thought working at Phoenix Headquarters would be a nice change of pace. He made the office almost an exact copy of his office at Hogwarts except it only had one portrait, the portrait of Phineas Black and the little instruments that littered his desk and bookshelves were all at Hogwarts and couldn't be moved. Black's portrait was in the office because his was the only portrait that was linked to Hogwarts in the whole building since Phineas has been a headmaster of Hogwarts in his time, he could move between his portrait at Hogwarts and his portrait at Black house. At present Phineas was in his portrait at Hogwarts, chatting with the other headmasters, he agreed to be there when ever Dumbledore was at headquarters so that if an emergency turned up he could go get the headmaster at moments notice.

Phineas liked chatting with the other headmasters and the conversations got a bit lively sometimes. Today however it was really rather quiet chatting as one of the instruments started to tinkle on Albus' desk. Phineas didn't know what the tinkling was about but didn't worry about as Albus said to only contact him if three or more of the instruments started to make some sort of noise, so Phineas continued his conversation but in the back of his mind he worried about that small tinkling noise.

---------

"Dudley, must we watch these horrid slasher movies, I mean you have dozens of them at home." Petunia Dursley whined as her son dragged her into see the American movie classic, "Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Petunia longed to call him Duddy Digg'ems, but he had insisted that he never call him anything but Dudley while away from the house. She forgot once and called Duddikins and a bunch of strangers started laughing, Dudley got angry and pulled the stock an entire shelf in the store and Petunia had to pay for everything that had broken was damaged. Vernon was furious, and the freak wound up black and blue, which Petunia didn't really mind, but what she did mind was that Vernon took her credit cards away for an entire month. Since then Dudley was always Dudley in public.

"I want to see on it on the big screen." Dudley whined. Petunia gave in… like always and bought tickets for the movie. Then they stopped on the way to their seats at the snack bar where Petunia bought herself a small diet soda, and got Dudley the Jumbo tub of popcorn, three big movie theater size candy bars, the extra large soda and three hot dogs with the works. After some pushing and squeezing and complaining Dudley managed to squeeze his girth into a seat. Still his hangover on the arms of the seat made it impossible for anyone to sit next to him even his mother, so the two of them actually wound up taking over four seats.

Petunia sat half way through the movie and looked at her son. His eyes were alight with joy over the carnage depicted in the movie. For some reason she thought of Harry. Harry and his mother Lily, how Petunia hated them. She thought of Harry, as badly as she hated to admit to herself the boy was everything she wanted in a child. He was smart, handsome, honest, and kind. Her son was dumb, fat, dishonest and cruel. Harry had the face of his handsome father, Petunia had a developed a crush on James Potter the moment she set eyes on him, of course he was madly in love with her sister Lily, beautiful Lily, intelligent Lily, magical Lily, oh how their parents just loved Lily. The sun and moon rose and set with Lily. But to them Petunia was nothing special, she wasn't as pretty as Lily or as smart or even magical, she was just plain Petunia, Lily even got named after an exotic flower name while Petunia got name after a common flower. 'Why couldn't Dudley be more like Harry? We give Dudders everything and we give Harry nothing and still Harry out shines my Dudders. How I hate Harry, why couldn't my Dudders be like him. Why couldn't my Dudders be smart, even when Harry holds back he's still better than my Dudders? Someday that freak will be gone and forgotten and then there will be my Dudders left standing as the strong one, in the end that's all that matters, who will be standing in the end.'

Harry's back was by now as bloody as his chest and he was beyond pain. He passed out for a while and his Uncle took the opportunity to rest up a bit and fix himself a sandwich, was having fun. He was just getting ready for the next round as the boy came to consciousness. Vernon flipped Harry over again so that he was laying his back and looked at the boy. Harry chest was covered in blood, but his face was essential untouched, he still looked good. Vernon stared at him. Harry felt his breath catch he could only imagine what horror was racing through his cruel Uncle's mind. Vernon got up out of his seat and went to the window; he looked down the street and saw the car heading back. "Bloody hell." He murmured.

"Alright boy, play time is over," with that Vernon pulled out a knife went over to his shaking nephew.

"It's been a lot of fun Harry, a whole lot of fun." Vernon said as leaned in close to Harry. Vernon grabbed Harry's hands and cut the ropes freeing him. "Get in the bathroom and clean up. There are some bandages in there clean up and put anything with blood on it the green garbage back that in there. I don't want to find a single drop of blood in that bathroom boy. Now move."

Harry very slowly tried to get up but the pain was almost too much. Vernon grabbed Harry by his hair and pulled him to his feet then pushed him towards the bathroom. "I said HURRY UP, Useless freak."

Harry once he was in the bathroom locked the door, and did all he could to hold back the tears of pain, and loneliness. He took off his clothes, and looked around. On the toilet was a set of his clothes, they were clean and dry, Vernon must have put them there while Harry was passed out. Also there was bleach and some rags, Harry guessed that was for to clean any blood he got on the tiles or something. Harry got into the shower, he was tempted to take a hot shower but he figured cold would do him more good. He turned on the cold water and it almost instantly began to numb the pains in his chest, he turned and it started to numb the pain in his back. He gingerly took one of the rags and used to wash the blood from his body, and prayed he would stop bleeding at some point.

Meanwhile, Vernon had taken the sheets off of Harry bed, and had flipped the mattress over. He put the sheet in another green garbage bag, put some clean sheets on the bed, he would let the freak make his own bed. Just as Vernon was about to leave the room he heard the car pull into the driveway.

Harry was leaving the shower, started drying off with some of the clean rags. He put on his boxers, and the started to bandage himself as best he could. A knock came to the door, "Hurry up in there boy, they're back, and not a word. I don't think Pet really cares what happens to you, but I don't want to take any chances. If you endanger my relationship with her in any way I will kill you. Now hurry up and get back to your room."

Harry sighed, finished bandaging himself, then cleaned up the bathroom until there was no sign that anyone was injured in the room. He left the room and took the garbage bag with the blood soaked clothes with him. He heard his _family_ talking downstairs.

"Pet, what are you both doing back so soon, I thought you were going to make a night of it. kiss "

"We were love, but Duddy ate a little too much at dinner has a really bad stomachache, I thought it best that we just come back home. How are things with you and the freak."

"Fine, fine, I had the freak take a bath, it was getting a little rank in here, and then I had him clean the bathroom. Nothing major, he should be through cleaning in there in a few minutes. I was just about to order some pizza. Do you want anything?"

"No, dear just got back from dinner but you have what you want then come up later, love." She smiled and winked at him. Petunia went upstairs got some stomach medicine for Dudders and visited him in his room. She left him alone sleep twenty minutes later. Harry had returned to his room to find the mattress flipped and clean sheets piled on the bed, he slowly made the bed, then got in. A moment later Petunia opened the door looked at him laying in bed snorted and left locking the door behind her. She went to her room to get ready for Vernon. Vernon ordered his pizza and then waited until he heard Petunia go to their room. He quietly went up the stairs, and went to Harry's room.

Vernon walked over to Harry's bed, leaned in close and held Harry chin in a bruising grip. "We had fun today, you and boy. We will have to do it again sometime. Right now, though, take those garbage bags outside and put them by the curb for the garbage man, matter of fact dump all the garbage in the house then go to bed."

Harry nodded and got grabbed the bags and headed to the kitchen to get the rest of the garbage. Every step was agony but he was determined not let his Uncle see his pain.

Remus Lupin had been worried about Harry since school let out. Remus missed Sirius just as much as Harry, maybe more since he knew Sirius longer. Remus didn't agree with Dumbledore's edict that Harry needed time alone to grieve the loss of Sirius. Remus wondered if the old man was at least a little upset at Harry for tearing the old man's office apart at the end of last term. Really though, Remus couldn't blame Harry for that. Mere moments after losing a person he saw as a father figure, Dumbledore decides to dump that damnable prophecy on Harry. Really if Dumbledore thought it was safe to tell Harry after Sirius was dead, knowing that Harry was still getting visions from Voldemort at that point then why not tell Harry before things go the point that they did. Sometimes Remus really wondered about the 'great' and 'wise' Albus Dumbledore.

The thing of it though was that Remus needed Harry now, he needed his cub, yes, Harry was a child of his pack, and so in the eyes of the wolf and the man, Harry was just as much his cub as he was the cub of James and Lily and later, Sirius. Remus wanted to be closer to Harry from the beginning, but he was afraid of rejection because of his status as a werewolf. Then when he realized that it didn't matter to Harry, Sirius was back on the scene and Remus didn't want to interfere with that relationship because Sirius was the one who was more like to get custody of Harry between the two of them. Now that Sirius was gone and Wormtail was essential dead to him, the only member of his pack left was the cub. The wolf in him wanted to keep his cub close, he needed to protect Harry. Harry was essentially the pack now, and as Alpha male it was Remus' responsibility to protect him. Dumbledore either couldn't or wouldn't understand this, and so Remus being the smart and intelligent man that he was backed off. He decided that he would play it cool and volunteer for guard duty, and then he could check on his cub. He had to make sure that Dumbledore didn't think it was out of any other reason than his duty to the order, so he waited two weeks before approaching the old man.

It had been a week since Uncle Vernon's little play session, and Harry while healing okay physically, was not better emotionally. Whenever he was alone with Vernon, Vernon would make promises of another session. Harry would shiver and lose more and more hope. Hedwig was safe with Hermione, but it meant that Harry's only friend in the household was gone. He was very alone. No one to talk to, no one who showed him the tiniest bit of kindness or love. Hedwig may have been an owl, but she did care, she did love him and she showed it, and to a lonely abused child, which was what Harry was, this was everything. Harry was left alone with his guilt and grief over Sirius and the pain and promise of more pain from Vernon.

The wizarding world had turned it's back on him again. And now even his friends didn't want him anymore. They told him on the Hogwarts Express, that they didn't want to be friends with him anymore; they didn't want to keep risking their lives year after year. Hermione said that it was just too close in the Department of Mysteries, she wanted to just graduate and then get out of the wizarding world if Voldemort wins, and if Harry wins, she'll come back and find her place. Ron sat next to her, with his arm over her shoulder nodding in agreement.

Neville and Luna didn't talk to him they seemed undecided about how they felt about Harry. They hadn't been in Harry's circle that long and they did kind of like the danger a bit, but they also recognized that it had been bloody close they all could have died. It was true that Harry didn't want them to come with him and they had all insisted on coming but the fact of the matter is that the danger seemed to follow Harry like a lost puppy. And often it was the people near him that paid the ultimate price, people like Cedric and Sirius. Still, Neville discovered a strength in himself he didn't know he had and it felt good that Harry called him friend. Luna was lonely in Ravenclaw, lonely at Hogwarts, but Harry saw something in her, something that made him want to be her friend. Sure Ginny was her friend first, but somehow Harry made her feel like a normal person, he listened to her about the things in the Quibbler better than Ginny did. Luna could tell that Harry didn't quite understand or believe everything she said, but Harry still listened and even gave feedback to her. Most people who listened to her, either hurried away or their eyes glazed over and they said nothing until Luna stopped talking. So Neville and Luna were undecided as to whether or not to be Harry's friend. Ultimately Harry took the decision out of their hands and said he didn't need anyone, and that he didn't want to be friend with any of them. He grabbed his things and left the compartment, just be for the door closed he heard Ron say, "Good, I thought he'd never leave." And Hermione answer, "Good Riddance, maybe we can live to graduation now." Harry's heart broke as he found an empty compartment for his stuff.

He looked at Hedwig's cage and thought it be better if she didn't come back home with him. But who to ask to take care of her? He thought of Ron at first, but decided against Ron would probably ignore her, all summer. Hedwig needs someone to talk to her periodically; she was very intelligent owl after all. Harry decided on Hermione. He decided to write her a letter,

Dear Granger:

_I understand your decision not to be my friend anymore and I respect it, it is your choice. I do have one last request on behalf of our past friendship. I request that you take care of Hedwig for the summer for me. My Uncle hates owls, and he won't tolerate her back in the house again. Hedwig is very intelligent and needs someone to talk to her over the summer. I thought about sending her to Ron, but I think he would object to having a conversation with an owl. Besides Hedwig hates Pig. You can talk to Hedwig about anything she's an excellent listener, and she does give an opinion on what you are saying through body language, and hoots, one only has to be willing to see to understand where she stands. Enclosed you will find 10 galleons, that should be more than enough for some treats for her, keep the change, consider it a down payment on the boarding charge. Let her out at night to hunt she should return in the morning. If you can't honor my request send her to Hogwarts, and tell her to stay the owlery there. Hedwig likes being with humans, so I chose to ask you to take care of her, Hogwarts was second choice because she would have no one talk to but other owls. _

_I'm sorry you got hurt in DOM, and I'm sorry Ron got hurt too. It really was my fault. Have a good life Mione. I truly wish you all happiness. _

_Your one time friend,_

_Harry Potter. _

Harry opened the compartment window and let Hedwig with instructions to stay at Hermione's unless she was sent to stay at Hogwarts. Harry rode the rest of the trip alone. And at the at station his uncle was his usual charming self.

It was now a month since school let out, the 15th of July. Harry hadn't had another "play time" session with Uncle Vernon but Harry could tell that Vernon was looking for the opportunity. This is not to say that Harry didn't get beaten, oh Harry was beaten nearly every other day, but it was not on the level of the "play time" session. Harry eaten less than a half dozen times since school let out, just enough to keep him alive nothing else. Petunia still turned a blind eye to her nephew's pain. She couldn't get passed her jealousy of her sister. Dudley amazingly didn't terrorize Harry as he had in the past. He didn't help either but he didn't hurt him any. It seemed that Dudley was finally growing up, or he just thought the freak couldn't handle much more than he was already getting and Dudley didn't want to kill him. Either way, Dudley hadn't harmed Harry at all, so far.

Harry, for his part, never complained about the beatings, or the starvation. He still blamed himself for Sirius' death and it was the least punishment that he deserved for the death of a good man. Every time his Uncle beat him, Harry tried not to cry out, not because he didn't want to give his Uncle the satisfaction but because he truly believed he didn't deserve what little comfort that comes from crying out in suffering. Leaving Harry alone with people who hated him, when he was so racked with guilt and grief was changing him. Physically he was a shadow of his former self, he had always been skinny but now he looked down right anorexic. His cheeks were sunken in, his eyes seem further set back in their sockets, his whole body seemed to have zero body fat. He was a walking skeleton with extremely lean muscle. The process to get this stage was heightened by all the work he had to do around the house and the fact that he'd only eaten five times in a month and it had only been a bit of bread, a small bit of bread at that, and water.

"Boy, get down here." Yelled Petunia.

Harry came down the stairs as fast as he could, which in light of all the weight he'd lost and his starvation actually meant that he came down at a somewhat normal pace.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry answered quietly.

"Dudders and I are going out tonight, he's got some boxing tickets and Vernon won't be home until late tonight. Duddikins and I will be staying the London tonight, so you are going to have to wake up yourself up on your own get down here and fix Vernon's breakfast. Don't worry about having dinner out for him tonight, he said he was eating in at this office, and probably wouldn't be hungry by the time he gets home. Tomorrow I want the shed painted, the floors mopped and vacuumed, fresh sheets on all the beds, and Dudders room cleaned up. Do you understand?" Petunia said.

Harry was floored, Petunia and Dudley would be gone, all night, Vernon would take this opportunity for another session he just knew it. Harry was truly afraid, he could take it before he was still relatively strong, his body had the resources to heal, but now… this could literally kill him.

"I said, 'Do you understand?" Said Petunia getting Harry out of his head.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Said Harry robotically.

"Well, it's about 2 pm now, and Duddikins and I are leaving at 3 pm. Vernon should be home from work about 9 pm tonight. I'm writing out your chores I suggest you get them done, before I return tomorrow. Duddikins and I should be back tomorrow about 4 pm or so, have dinner ready." Said Petunia.

Petunia wrote out the list of chores and left them on the kitchen table. Harry went to his room to ponder his fate. He deserved everything he got, end of story. Sirius was dead, he didn't listen to Hermione, someone should pay for Sirius' death and since the others responsible, aside from Sirius, probably never will, then he, Harry, would. Three o'clock came soon enough and Harry heard the car pull out of the driveway. He knew it was only a matter of hours before Vernon would come home and Harry would probably pay the ultimate price for his crime. Somehow, the fear left him. If he died, he would see Sirius, his mum, his dad, and Cedric again. What did it matter if he wasn't around to save the wizarding world, if they can't stand up for themselves then maybe they deserve whatever fate Voldie gives them. The wizarding world is a world of sheep following any Shepard that was loud enough to be heard, even if that Shepard was a fool like Fudge, or lying bitch like Rita Skeeter, or a wolf in Shepard's clothing like Voldemort. Who really gives a damn about the fate of sheep?

Harry started on his chores, and just in case Uncle Vernon came home hungry, Harry left him a sandwich, a bag of crisps, and a larger, in the fridge. Harry didn't dare to eat any of it, he was suffering enough besides, he was well beyond caring if he was beaten to death or starved to death, either way it ended in death.

Two days before Petunia's announcement that she and Dudley were going on an over night trip…

Remus Lupin had finally decided that now was the time to approach Dumbledore about guard duty, he was being terribly non-chalant about it, and had engaged Dumbledore in a conversation about werewolf rights, when suddenly Hestia Jones called out from the sitting room fireplace. Remus and Dumbledore were currently in 12 Grimmauld place, and they hurried to the fireplace to see what the problem with.

"Oh, Albus, I can't take my shift tonight to guard Harry. Her ex-husband has cursed my sister, and I'm taking her to St. Mungos now. You'll have find someone else to take my shift, I'm sorry. I'll fire-call you tomorrow."

"Of course, dear, you take care of your sister, I'll make other arrangements."

"Remus, my boy, would you mind guarding Harry for tonight, seems his regular guard can't make it." Said Albus.

"Okay, I guess, I don't have plans tonight, sure I'll do it." Said Remus inwardly he danced a jig. He would get to see his cub.

Two hours later Remus Lupin was outside of number 4 Privet Drive looking for some sign that his cub was okay. He'd been outside for an hour under an invisibility cloak looking but so far he hadn't seen any sign of Harry. Frustrated and desperate to see his cub Remus quietly entered the house.

"Vernon, you know I don't like boxing. That's a father/son thing you and Duddikins do, I really don't like all that blood shed." Said Petunia with a frown.

"Unless it's the freak's blood." Vernon murmured too low for Petunia to hear, but not low for a certain werewolf to hear.

"What?" Said Petunia.

"Unless you want the boy to miss out the fight of the year, you'll have to go with him. I have to work late that night and I won't be home in time to take him. Think of it as a chance for you and Dudders to bond." Said Vernon.

"You just want free reign to beat the freak." Whispered Petunia.

"What dear," Said Vernon.

"I said, you want to get that promotion this year."

"Too right you are, a nice fat promotion would do us all some good around here, maybe next year we can vacation in France." Said Vernon.

Remus listened to their conversation and they whispered words and knew things were not going well for Harry. He heard them say that Harry wasn't working to day, something about being sick or something. So he headed up to Harry's room, the twins had told Remus months ago about Harry's room being on the second floor and the door with all the locks and a cat flap. Remus put silencio charm on his feet and quietly went upstairs to check on his cub. He arrived at the door with the many locks and the cat flap and frowned at the smell that was coming from the door, it smelled of dried blood. Remus opened the door and looked in the darkened room. The room was small like an oversized closet with a tiny bed and a rickety desk and an old desk chair. Remus saw Harry asleep on the bed, and as he looked closer he saw beads of sweat sliding down the sides of his face. Harry tossed and turned in a fevered sleep.

"No, Siri, don't leave me." Harry called softly. "I'm sorry, Siri, my fault, my fault."

"Cub, Cub, wake up, it's Remus." Remus said as he gently shook Harry.

Harry didn't wake; he just kept telling Sirius he was sorry. Then told his parents, he was sorry, and then Cedric.

Tears came to Remus' eyes, could his cub truly blame himself for all that? Doesn't he understand it wasn't his fault? Doesn't he understand that none of it was his fault? Suddenly Remus realized how big a mistake it is to leave Harry here alone with his guilt and grief. Remus reached up to move a sweat fringe from Harry's closed eyes, his hand accidentally brushed Harry's forehead and he felt a very high fever. "Ah, Cub don't they take care of you at all? Suddenly the blood smell came back and Remus looked at Harry, aside from the fever and a light bruise on his cheek he didn't seem to have anything seriously wrong with him, then something in Remus told him to look under Harry's shirt. What Remus found made him use every ounce of human will power to not turn into a werewolf then an there and slaughter everyone in the house. Harry chest was like a map of London over lay on a map of New York City. It didn't seem to have a single centimeter that wasn't lashed or marked; no wonder the boy had a fever. Remus had some potions on him, being a werewolf it just made since to keep them with him. He would get attacked from time to time for simply being a werewolf and having the potions was just a wise thing to do. He quickly fed Harry some healing potion and a fever reducer, Remus never understood why he cared that, but it just made since at the time, besides fever reducers are relatively cheap potions and Remus was about cost. Finally he gave Harry half a dose of Dreamless Sleep Potion, he was saving that one from after the next full moon but decided Harry needed it more. The potions worked fast but weren't enough. The wounds on his chest the lashes disappeared almost immediately but that just revealed the broken and cracked ribs, the sprained wrist and ankle, and the bruised armed that looked fractured to Remus.

He kissed Harry's cooling brow, "I'll be back when I can make Dumbledore believe me. You aren't alone Cub. I love you, son. You aren't alone." And with that Remus slipped out the house as quietly and quickly as he could. He would have to wait until the end of his shift before he can begin to help Harry. Remus knew if he just went to Dumbledore he wouldn't listen to his pleas, and just say that Remus would just missing his pack, and then ignore him. No, he needed someone neutral to take this to Dumbledore, someone who may even hate Harry, because anyone else, Dumbledore would just say that Remus put him or her up to it. No, the only person to get in on this was… Severus Snape.

To be continued 

A/N: Well that was longer than I intended, but I've been meaning to start this story for six months so here it is. I hope you all liked it, and if you do PLEASE REVIEW. And if you don't PLEASE REVIEW. If you want to know when this story is update or any of my other stories are updated, all you have to do is select AUTHOR ALERT. Author Alert will tell you anytime any of my stories are updated. Story Alert will tell you when the story you were reading alone is updated.

_Next Time: Vernon gets his 'play time' session and decides to up it a notch. Remus works on getting Severus to check on Harry. Petunia has a dream while at the hotel. And we find out exactly what kind of person Albus Dumbledore is. Ya'll come back again, ya hear. I am so not country. Lol feel free to read my other stories. And the next Story to update will be …. Darien and Harry Potter I'll do it when I can. After that is Obsession, madness and Love. _

_So, see ya next time._

_catwriter_


End file.
